dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill vs Spy
Bill vs Spy is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-first DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2! Smoking kills in more ways than one as two of Valve's cigar-smoking team players clash! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mercy Hospital - Left 4 Dead. Bill walked slowly through the corridors, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of movement. He approached the elevator button and pressed it, but felt a little uneasy. He could've sworn he heard someone behind him, but couldn't see anything. After a brief moment of patience, he thrust the hilt of his weapon behind him, and he felt it impact something. A man in a red suit and ski mask appeared into vision and he ducked into a room as Bill began to fire at him. "Ah merde, c'est reparti." Spy muttered to himself, drawing his revolver. HERE WE GO! The Spy poked his head out and shot at Bill, who quickly rolled behind a hospital bed and reloaded his weapon. Once Spy stopped firing, Bill rushed round the corner and fired towards his opponent, only to find he wasn't there. Bill frowned as he looked around the surrounding area, and realised the vent was now open. "Gotcha, you son of a bitch." he growled, grabbing a Molotov and throwing it into the vent, trying to burn Spy out. The stealthy mercenary managed to sneak away though and dropped down into the hallway behind Bill. "Admirable shot." he said, drawing his revolver. Bill was surprised but rolled away from Spy's shots, shoving a cabinet in the way and crouching behind it. He peered over the cabinet and laid down suppressing fire at Spy, who held off on his attack and waited for Bill to have to reload. Eventually, Bill's magazine ran dry and he had to reload. He sat down behind the cabinet and removed the magazine, noticing that Spy had tried to sneak in. He stood back up quickly and pushed the cabinet towards Spy, pushing him back outside and into the hallway again, giving him the time to load his gun. He then dashed outside and Spy scrambled back up to a vertical stance with his knife at the ready. He lunged at Bill with a stab, which the veteran dodged to the side of, bashing Spy in the face with his weapon. He then shot at Spy's face, but the mercenary ducked, cutting Bill across the arm with his knife. Bill winced in pain and Spy went for the lethal backstab. Bill spun around and grabbed onto Spy's arm, pushing him back towards another medical room. With a punt, Spy found himself toppling into the room, where there was an oxygen tank, a bed, and typical hospital apparatus. The survivor then dropped a Pipe Bomb into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Spy quickly tried to break free but to no avail. The Spy then thought quickly and grabbed his Sapper, using it on the Pipe Bomb to disable it. As Bill came back to investigate the lack of explosion, Spy moved the oxygen tank in front of the door, hid behind a cabinet and fired a round into the tank, destroying it and the door. The explosion blasted Bill into the wall and he hit his back against it hard. Spy then stood up and fired rounds from his revolver towards Bill's chest. The survivor moved his gun in the way of the shots and stood up to run, but Spy shot him in the back of the knee with his last bullet. Bill dropped to the ground incapacitated. Spy then loaded his weapon and stood over Bill. "They can bury you in the tomb of the unskilled soldier." he mocked, aiming down at Bill. In a last ditch effort, the survivor grabbed his hat and hurled it into Spy's face, distracting the mercenary. The Spy struggled for a moment, firing shots wildly, and the distraction lasted long enough for him to grab his Desert Eagle and fire a round right between the eyes. Spy dropped his revolver and dropped to the ground, while Bill kneeled down to retrieve his hat and put it back on. "Close your mouth and open your eyes, you'll aim better." the survivor said snidely before limping to the elevator. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Valve only themed battles Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights